Eye of Indra script
This is the full verbal transcript for Uncharted: Eye of Indra. Lines may not be copied verbatim from in-game subtitles or captions, as they can be often erroneous. Instead, they are transcribed according to the rules of standard American English. Episode 1 Daniel Pinkerton: Kasih gue handuk. Please forgive my little breaks. Over the years, I've learned. You don't just rush these kinds of things. No, that'd be like chugging a bottle of fine wine. Slow and steady. That's the way to savor it. After all, the night is still young and you...and your friend have much to look forward to, Mr. Drake. Nathan Drake: Well, that's a relief. I hate it when my dates end early. One week earlier... Daniel Pinkerton: I hear you're quite good at locating artifacts. Nathan Drake: Depends on what I'm looking for. And more importantly, how much I'm getting paid to find it. Daniel Pinkerton: (laughs) You'll be compensated handsomely. As for the artifact in question...Are you familiar with these, Mr. Drake? Nathan Drake: The three treasures of indra? Where did you get this? Daniel Pinkerton: I've been tracking the treasures for years. You might even say I'm obsessed. So far, I've managed to acquire two of the treasures. The wrath of indra and the path of indra. But the most-prized artifact still eludes me...the eye of indra. Nathan Drake: I can see why you'd want it. That diamond would be worth millions. Daniel Pinkerton: Some things have more value than money, Mr. Drake. Nathan Drake: If you say so, pal. Daniel Pinkerton: This is everything my previous finder gathered on the treasures. Unfortunately, we had a falling out and he's no longer in my employ. Nathan Drake: And I suppose that's where I come in. Daniel Pinkerton: You look like you have a good head on your shoulders. Mr. Drake. I assume I don't need to explain what happens to those...Who cross me. Nathan Drake: Like you said, I've got a good head on my shoulders. And I plan on keeping it there. I can track this baby down. Even hand-deliver it to you. Mr. Pinkerton. Daniel Pinkerton: Good! Then we're in business. In a bar Unknown person: Hey, brengsek, ini bukan perpustakaan. Nathan Drake: Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you too, pal. Unknown person #2: Diya mah gua tonjok sakali langsung tewas. Nathan Drake: Hey, easy...if you wanted to see a juggling trick, all you had to do was ask. Now watch carefully. Unknown person #3: Allu baqal terima balasannya. Nathan Drake: Ah, crap. Rika Raja: Kaliyan berdua kalwar sekarang! Kaliyan tawu kan dia kerdja buat Pinkerton? Nathan Drake: Terima kasih. Rika Raja: Actually, it's pronounced'terima kasih', but you're welcome. Nathan Drake: English? Very cool. Rika Raja: You'll find I'm full of surprises. My name's Rika. I'm the owner of this little hole-in-the-wall. Drake, right? Nathan Drake: Call me Nate. How do you know my name? Rika Raja: I keep an eye on strangers. Especially when they work for someone dangerous as Pinkerton. Nathan Drake: That's just a temporary alliance. I'm in need of some cash and he's providing it. Rika Raja: No need to explain yourself to me. Nathan Drake: Hey, you know what? I got an idea. Help me translate some of this stuff and I'll pay you back for that table. Rika Raja: All this reading seems to intimidate my clientele. Why don't we take this upstairs to my room and I'll see what I can do? Nathan Drake: Your room? Sounds like a plan. In Rika's room Nathan Drake: That son-of-a-bitch! Rika Raja: What? What is it? Nathan Drake: Okay, so the ship's manifest lists just two of the treasures of indra, right? The sword and erawan, the three-headed elephant statue thing. Rika Raja: Right, no amulet. You know, maybe the eye of indra just wasn't on that ship. Nathan Drake: I was starting to think that too. But check this out. Along with the shipment, the king sends three letter to his daughter. Each one describes a different treasure of indra. Rika Raja: Ok, and...? Nathan Drake: And each one has these weird symbols on the bottom. Rika Raja: Nate, those symbols don't mean anything. They're just squiggles. Nathan Drake: You sure about that? Watch this. So, what does it say? Rika Raja: "May the Eye of Indra watch over you." Nathan Drake: Now...look at the drawings. Rika Raja: He hid it inside the statue. Nathan Drake: The same statue that's in Pinkerton's safe. Rika Raja: So now what? You're just going to tell Pinkerton that he already has the amulet? Nathan Drake: Are you kidding me? I'm not telling that asshole anything. I'm going to rob him. Episode 2 Nathan Drake: Look, we've both had a long day...Whaddya say we skip straight to the "Q & A" so we can all go home, huh? Daniel Pinkerton: Home? (laughs). You may be disappointed if you expect to see your home again, Mr. Drake. Persiyapkan diya. One of Pinkerton's men trow water at Nate Nathan Drake: A little cold for my taste. Daniel Pinkerton: Are you ready? Nathan Drake: Look, if you need me to jump-start the car or something, I... Yesterday Rika Raja: Nate, what is it? You've been quiet all morning. Nathan Drake: It's this job...I don't want you involved. It's too dangerous. Rika Raja: It's so dangerous that you're going to go it alone? Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Nathan Drake: Rika... Rika Raja: Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I'm a big girl...I can take care of myself. Nathan Drake: Rika, this isn't some drunk at a bar. Rika Raja: Yeah, and that's why you're going to need all the help you can get. So, listen, I've talked to someone about the job. Nathan Drake: You what!? Rika Raja: Don't worry, I trust this guy, okay. And he can give us back-up and guns. Nathan Drake: Do you realize what'll happen if Pinkerton catches wind of our plan? Rika Raja: More than you. Don't forget, Nate, I'm the one that lives with these animals. I don't get to play tourist. Pirates enter the room Rika Raja: Shit! Pirate #1: Tangkap mereka! Rika Raja: Lu ngapayn disn? Pirate #2: Eddy tang mengrim kaml. Rika Raja: Gua pringatin lu - lepasin gue! Pirate #3: Sori, Rika. Nathan Drake: Aww, crap. Eddy Raja: Drake? Nathan Drake: Eddy? How the hell did you find me? Eddy Raja: I didn't... Nathan Drake: Wait, you called Eddy Raja to help us out? Rika Raja: I didn't know you knew... Eddy Raja: Shut up! You pulled some stupid stunts, Drake. But sleeping with my sister will be your last. Nathan Drake: What? Now Daniel Pinkerton: Would you like to keep going? Or are you ready to talk? Nathan Drake: Ok... ok... What do you want to know? Daniel Pinkerton: Did you find the eye of indra? Eddy Raja: I swear to God, Drake...You tell this scumbag anything, I'll kill you myself. This asshole oughta know... No one, and I mean NO ONE, messes with Eddy Raja. Episode 3 Rika Raja: Do you mind? Eddy Raja: Sorry Rika Raja: Ok, now that everyone's calmed down a bit...What do you say, Nate? Nathan Drake: If Eddy knows, I'm sure all of Jakarta's heard about the plan by now. Eddy Raja: Listen, Drake Nathan Drake: Which means, if we're gonna do it, it's gotta be tonight. Rika Raja: Ok. Nathan Drake: But, I have two conditions. Eddy Raja: Oh, here we go. Nathan Drake: One. You don't bring your rag-tag army. We're stealing an artifact - not starting a war, Eddy. Eddy Raja: Go on. Nathan Drake: Two. You follow my lead. Exactly. Eddy Raja: Oh, really? Nathan Drake: Yeah, really! I don't need any surprises from you. Take it or leave it. Eddy Raja: Mastinya gua tembaw adja tuh tadi! Rika Raja: Dewasa dikit dong! It's his job, we do it his way! Eddy Raja: You can't trust this guy. Rika Raja: Well, I do. Eddy Raja: (laughs) Then you deserve what you get. getting out of the bar I'll see you goblok tonight. Payoff better be huge, Drake. Rika Raja: (laugh) Wow, what did you do to him? Nathan Drake: It was an old job, he was gonna dick me over and I beat him to the punch. Apparently, he's not over it. You should've told me before bringing him on board. Rika Raja: Oh c'mon, was I really supposed to...Okay, you're right, I should have. Nathan Drake: Look, we come back in one piece. It's all water under the bridge. Let's go over the plan again. Now Daniel Pinkerton: Look who's finally awake. I hope I wasn't too rough with you... Eddy Raja: Go screw yourself... Daniel Pinkerton: (laughs) Now, Mr. Raja. It's not my fault you two were dumb enough to get caught. Eddy Raja: No. It's actually Drake's fault. Nathan Drake: Hay look pal, if you weren't "Mr. trigger happy" back there... Daniel Pinkerton: Enough!! Eddy Raja: I'm gonna enjoy blowing your brains out. Daniel Pinkerton: And how do you plan to do that?You seem to forget that I have the two of you at my mercy. Eddy Raja: What makes you think there's only two of us? One hour ago... Daniel Pinkerton: Oh my God! Tshoba diperiksa! Nathan Drake: All right...Well, that takes care of about half of 'em. Not bad, Eddy. Eddy Raja: It was painful to blow up those beauties. Nathan Drake: It's showtime. Eddy Raja: Rika, you stay here. Drake and I - Rika Raja: What? No, I'm coming with you. Eddy Raja: If something goes wrong, who's got our back? Nathan Drake: He's right - I know the layout, Eddy can open the safe. C'mon, Rika. Rika Raja: Fine. Go! Nathan Drake: See you in a few. Thanks. No way I could've convinced her on my own. Eddy Raja: I didn't do it for you. Nathan Drake: Right. Let's just hope we won't need her help. Now Daniel Pinkerton: Mr. Raja, are you suggesting that you have an accomplice out there? Eddy Raja: That's right, bangsat. Nathan Drake: Shut up, Eddy! Daniel Pinkerton: You're not counting on the girl rescuing you, right? Bawa diya masuk. Nathan Drake: Oh. Eddy Raja: Shit! Daniel Pinkerton: Now, unless we're expecting more company...You'd be wise to come clean about my amulet. Episode 4 Rika Raja: Nate? Nathan Drake: I get you the amulet and you let her go. Eddy Raja: He's going to kill us anyway. Daniel Pinkerton: You make me happy and I'll make it quick. Nathan Drake: It's in your safe. Daniel Pinkerton: Bullshit. Nathan Drake: Why do you think we're here? It's hidden in the Erawan statue. One hour ago... Nathan Drake: Great job staying hidden. Eddy Raja: Sue me. Now where's this safe? Nathan Drake: Just cover me. Hurry! Eddy Raja: You might want to cover your ears. Nathan Drake: Go. Well? Well?! Eddy Raja: Bad detonator. Nathan Drake: Use another one! Eddy Raja: I can't. Nathan Drake: Why the hell not? Eddy Raja: I used them all on the cars. Nathan Drake: Oh, you've gotta be kidding me? Eddy Raja: Can't you just, you know, crack it open? Nathan Drake: No, Eddy. I can't just crack it open! That's why we got the explosives. Rika Raja: Uh, guys... Nathan Drake: What? Rika Raja: Your man, Pinkerton, and several of his goons are headed your way. Nathan Drake: We're dead. Now Nathan Drake: It's inside. Daniel Pinkerton: You lie to me, boy, and I'll gut this woman in front of you. Nathan Drake: I'm not lying. Daniel Pinkerton: There it is. No. I'll handle this. I warned you not to cross me, Mr. Drake. Miss, I'm truly sorry you got dragged into this. Rika Raja: You should be. Rika shoots Pinkerton Eddy Raja: I can't believe that actually worked. Nathan Drake: Never doubted it for a second. Daniel Pinkerton: You...you planned this? Nathan Drake: More like improvised. 45 minutes ago... Rika Raja: Okay, boys. What's the plan? Eddy Raja: We take them out. Nathan Drake: I'm out of bullets and you're down to your last clip. We have one shot at this. Rika, I have an idea. But it's not gonna be pretty. Rika Raja: What are we talking about? Nathan Drake: We get caught. Rika Raja: What? Eddy Raja: You outta your mind, bule? He's gonna shoot us on the spot. Nathan Drake: No. He'll want to torture us first. No way around that. But if we play our cards right, he'll bring the amulet to us and we can get outta here alive. Gimmie this. Eddy Raja: Hey! What the hell are you up to, Drake? Nathan Drake: Giving us our ace in the hole. Alright, Rika. Here's what I want you to do... Now Nathan Drake: You see, we couldn't have opened the safe without you. Daniel Pinkerton: You better kill me, I'm going to scour the earth for you, boy. Nathan Drake: You can try. Rika Raja: No, he can't. Rika kills Pinkerton We got what we wanted. Let's get the hell outta here. Nathan Drake: Well, Eddy, we pulled it off and we didn't even try to kill each other. Whaddaya say we go home and sell this thing? Rika Raja: Sorry, Nate. I'm taking the amulet. Nathan Drake: Rika - Rika Raja: Step away from the boat! Eddy Raja: Changed your mind, eh? Last night, she wouldn't hear about double-crossing Nathan Drake. Looks like the Rajas will be splitting this bad boy two ways. Rika Raja: You don't get it, Eddy. I'm taking the amulet. Eddy Raja: Dasar perek! Rika Raja: Untung lu sodara gua! Nathan Drake: Didn't think you were the type. Rika Raja: What can I say? I guess I just beat you to the punch, Nate. Nathan Drake: I wasn't going to - Rika Raja: Don't bother. I'll see you around, boys. Nathan Drake: It's a small world Rika. I'm gonna find you. Rika Raja: I look forward to it. Eddy Raja: Don't say anything. Not a goddamn word! Three days later... Victor Sullivan: And then what? Nathan Drake: We went our separate ways. No idea what that crazy pirate is up to now. Victor Sullivan: I could've told you it would end this way. Teaming up with Eddy - or any of his family - you should have your head examined. So now what? How're you gonna find your little finding-the-coffin adventure? Nathan Drake: Actually, I already got something lined up. Of course, I'm gonna need your help on this one. Victor Sullivan: Oh boy. In TV Elena Fisher: ...it took us three weeks, but here we are. I can't believe this is the actual altar where the sacrificial rituals took place. C'mon, let's take a closer look. Nathan Drake: I meet with her tomorrow. Victor Sullivan: Get out of here. What the hell did you tell her? Nathan Drake: Nothing. Just that I found the site of Sir Francis Drake's coffin. Best part, her producers are gonna pay for the whole damn thing. Victor Sullivan: I'll believe it when I see it, kid. Category:Scripts